Game Army
by Smarty 94
Summary: Meek travels to New York in order to help the Game Shakers out with a new game and also track down Swiss Army to keep him from killing Double G, but things get out of hand when the Shakers accidentally discover Meek's heroic life. Meanwhile; the Loud's find an enchanted board game and accidentally get sucked into it, forcing the siblings to complete the game to return home.
1. Game Shakers

On some type of private jet; Meek in his every day clothes was sitting on a recliner.

He chuckled.

"Totally worth the tons of money well spent." said Meek.

A beeping sound was heard.

" _Attention passengers, this is your captain Jaime Reyes speaking, we're beginning our decent to New York City, we ask that you fasten your seat belts, thank you for choosing Air Meek._ " Jaime's voice said from the PA.

Meek chuckled.

"Yep." said Meek.

Wart entered the room with tons of fruit.

"Such an amazing thing that we'll be in New York for the next Double G concert." said Wart.

"Yeah, so great." said Meek.

Rock in a black suit with a black tie entered as well.

"And what're the odds that we're traveling to the city where the Game Shakers are?" said Rock.

Meek looked at Rock.

"Very impressive, and they wanted to have a talk with Meek Meerkat about giving them some advanced technology for much more interesting gameplay in their games." said Meek.

"And they're meeting us at the airport with some very unusual limo waiting." said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"This is going to be quite the trip." said Meek.

The plane then landed on an airfield.

Meek exited the plane followed by Wart, Rock, Jaime, and Courtney Whitmore who were in black suits with black ties and shades on.

"Is this even nessisary?" said Jaime.

"Yeah, these Game Shakers need to know that I'm an important figure." said Meek.

Jamie nodded

"But is this monkey suit nessasary for me?" asked Courtney, "Girls should not wear ties."

"Just say we got back from a suit party with Gaston." said Meek.

"Yeah they'll buy it." said Rock.

The five approached a black limo with two G's in a bit of a mirrored like way.

Meek is confused.

"What is this?" said Meek.

"Game Shakers' bussiness partner is also Double G." said Jaime.

Double G came out and smiled.

"Hello there." He said and saw the ones in suits, "MAN TAKE THOSE AWEFUL SUITS OFF!" He shouted and turned to the Limo, "BUNNY RUTHLESS COME AND TAKE THOSE OFF!"

Soon Bunny & Ruthless; Double G's Assistants came out and literally ripped the suits off of everyone and leaving them in nothing but their Underwear.

Wart, Rock, Jaime, and Courtney looked down and covered themselves.

"THAT'S BETTER!" yelled Ruthless.

"This is even worse then wearing a suit and tie." said Courtney.

Minutes later they were all dressed in regular clothes.

Rock was in his every day clothes, Wart was dressed in a red shirt, blue letterman jacket, black pants, and green shoes, Jaime was in a blue shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and shoes similar to Sonic's, but with green in place of the red, and Courtney was in a blue tank top, pink denim jacket, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

"Much better." said Courtney.

Jamie smiled and kissed Courtney

"So I take it you're the guy who won that contest the Game Shakers made." said Double G.

Meek nodded.

"Yep." said Meek.

"And the others are?" said Double G.

"My bodyguards." said Meek.

"And why do you have a female bodyguard?" said Bunny.

"Because I'm not a sexist." said Meek.

Jaime and Courtney fist bumped each other before clapping each other's hands twice.

Bunny nodded.

"Please what can this girl do?" asked Double G. "She's weak."

"She's a kickboxer and a gymnastic." said Meek.

"That I am." said Courtney.

Double G just laughed.

"Yeah right." He said. "prove it on Bunny or go play with Barbies."

Courtney then kicked Double G in the face several times.

"I buy it." said Double G.

Later; the group appeared at the Game Shakers building.

"Well, here we are." said Bunny.

Courtney looked around.

"Why's there a basket ball hoop here?" She asked.

"Probably because the Game Shakers was formed by children." said Wart.

Everyone looked at Wart in confusion.

The warthog pulled out an iPad with a news page.

"I studied up on them." said Wart.

Everyone nodded.

"And why is there a kid flying around the place?" said Rock.

The group saw a kid named Hudson wearing a jet pack flying inside the building while doing his signature chuckle.

"Oh that's just Hubbins, he's the dumb test dummy of the games." said Double G.

Jaime became confused.

"Wait, the Shakers have a dummy for a test dummy, why?" said Jaime.

However Hudson crashes into Jamie; knocking him down.

Hudson turned to Jaime and chuckled.

"Somebody broke my fall." said Hudson.

"Yeah, and somebody broke my back." said Jaime.

Courtney is shocked.

"Well at least things can't get any crazy." She said.

However another person on a jet pack crashed into Courtney tackling her.

"YAAAA!" She shouted.

The person who crashed into Courtney was Babe Carano.

"My bad." said Babe.

"I'll bet." said Courtney.

Babe turned to Meek.

"I take it you're the contest winner." said Babe.

Meek nodded.

Babe smiled.

"Okay then, just need to wait for the others, and we can start." said Babe.

Meek leaned over to Wart.

"You and the others go out and do something on your own, but keep a sharp eye out for Swiss Army." Meek whispered.

Wart nodded.

Meanwhile in another location; Swiss Army was at a Coffee shop and laughing evily.

"Perfect, now that I'm out of the Phantom Zone, I can resume killing people for money, and I'm being paid tons of money to do a famous rap singer. Double G." said Swiss Army.

He approached a counter where a girl was at.

"Yeah I'll take a twenty ounce carmel macchiato." said Swiss Army.

The girl did some typing on a register.

"That'll be $5.75." said the girl.

Swiss Army chuckled and pulled out a card with ten stamps on it.

"Yeah, I've actually got a fully stamped royalty card to this place, so this one's free." said Swiss Army.

The Girl saw this and smiled.

"It's legit." said the woman.

She started making the coffee and finished it up before giving it to Swiss Army.

"Here you are." said the woman.

"Thanks." said Swiss Army.

He walked off and pulled out a wallet before opening it up, revealing tons of fully stamped royalty cards.

He smirked.

"Works everytime." said Swiss Army.


	2. Dungeons and Dragons

In the mansion attic; Lincoln was sitting on his bed in only a pair of underwear reading a Superman comic.

"Oh Superman, will any villain ever learn not to mess with you?" said Lincoln, "Apparently not."

He then leaned back and accidentally tipped over a box labeled 'Sonic's Personal stuff, keep out'.

"Oops." said Lincoln.

He then gulped.

"Oh boy, Sonic's going to kill me when he finds out about this." said Lincoln.

He put the box back up and started putting stuff away.

He picked up an action figure of a purple Mobian hedgehog in a red version of Buzz Lightyears outfit.

"Weird." said Lincoln.

He pushed a button on the action figure.

" _Corporal Hedgehog, away._ " the action figure said sounding like Sonic.

Lincoln smiled.

"Nice, very nice." said Lincoln.

He put the action figure in his shirt and saw something of interest.

"What's this?" said Lincoln.

It was a box labeled 'Dungeons and Dragons: The Rebellion'.

"This seems nice." said Lincoln.

He grabbed the box and left the attic.

Later; he was now in his everyday clothes and entered the gameroom and set the box down on a table before opening it up and pulling out a gameboard, some pieces, a twenty sided dice, and a piece of paper with tons of words on it.

"This is going to be a very interesting game." said Lincoln.

"Yeah if the original owner doesn't find out." said a voice.

Lincoln shrieked and turned to see Lynn Jr and Lana at the doorway.

"That better not be a Dungeon and Dragon's game that belongs to Sonic." said Lana.

Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"No, of course not." said Lincoln.

Then the Corporal Hedgehog action figure fell out of Lincoln's shirt before hitting the floor.

" _I protect the Universial Alliance from the evil Lord Burp._ " the Corporal Hedgehog actioin figure said.

Lynn and Lana looked at Lincoln.

"Okay so I did get a board game from one of Sonic's boxes, but it fell over by accident, honest." said Lincoln.

"Sonic's going to kill you when he finds out that you got into his stuff." said Lana.

A thought bubble appeared over her head and an image of Lincoln as a luau pig with an apple in his mouth appeared.

But Lynn popped the bubble.

"He's not going to kill anyone, he'll probably just put Lincoln in the hospital." said Lynn.

Lincoln gulped.

"We'd better put this stuff back before-"Lincoln said before noticing his other sisters enter the room, "Anyone else finds out. To late."

Lori sighed.

"Yeah Sonic's going to kill you." said Lori.

"Especially since you got your hands on his Corporal Hedgehog action figure." said Lisa.

"Yep." Lucy said.

"I know." said Lincoln.

He picked up the piece of paper and started reading it.

"You are in a world where the entire kingdom has been taken over by an evil overlord who overthrew the king, after years of darkness, the time has come to start a rebellion to retake the kingdom." Lincoln said.

He then turned the page.

"A Wizard leading nine others to rebel against the Warlord Shan Zar." Lincoln read.

His siblings nodded and they all see 10 pieces.

The first piece looked like a warlock, the second was a knight, the third was a viking, the fourth was an alchemist, the fifth was a pirate, the sixth piece was an ogre very similar to Shrek, the seventh piece was a troll, the eighth piece was a goblin, the ninth piece was a vampire, and the last piece was a two headed dragon.

The siblings looked at each other.

"Do we dare?" said Leni.

"We dare." the siblings said.

"Poo poo." said Lily.

"NOT ON THE FLOOR!" Ben yelled from another room, "I JUST CLEANED IT UP!"

The twins smirked.

"WERE THE TWO HEADED DRAGON!" They shouted.

"I'm the Vampire." said Lucy.

"I'm the Alchemist." said Lisa

"I'm the Ogre." Said Leni.

Everyone looked at her.

"What haven't any of you seen Shrek?" She asked.

Everyone did some thinking.

"Yeah fair enough." the siblings said.

"WARLOCK!" yelled Lincoln.

Lori groaned.

"Why do you get to be the warlock?" said Lori.

"Well I did find the game." said Lincoln.

Lisa looked at Lori.

"He makes a good point Lori." She said.

Lori nodded and Leni handed her the Knight.

"You can be the Knight." said Leni causing everyone to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing." said Lori.

Later; Luna was holding the pirate piece, Lynn was holding the viking piece, Luan was holding the goblin piece, and Lily was sucking on the troll piece.

"Now lets start up this game before Sonic finds out what's going on." said Lucy.

"Good call." said Lincoln.

He looked at the piece of paper.

"According to this, we have to start at the tavern as we'll all meet each other in the tavern where I will make the plan to rebel against Shen Zar after many years under his rule." said Lincoln.

He and his siblings moved their pieces at the tavern.

Lincoln noticed something and became shocked.

"Uh guys." said Lincoln.

He held up a hand, revealing it was disintigrating.

Everyone became shocked.

"I think I just found a Jumanji like game." said Lincoln.

Everyone gulped at that.

"Well, we're screwed." said Lynn.

Lincoln then disappeared followed by the others.

Lincoln then appeared outside a tavern in an orange robe and a white beard holding a staff with an orange orb on it.

He became confused and looked at himself.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." said a voice.

Lincoln turned to see Lori in knight armor carrying a sword.

"You found an enchanted board game." said Lori.

She held the sword up but fell on her back.

"This stuff is heavy." said Lori.

"At least your not stuck together." A voice said.

Lincoln and Lori turned and saw the twins as the Two headed Dragon that looked like Devon and Cornwall from Quest for Camelot: Lana being the long neck and Alolan the short neck one.

The twins tried to move away from each other but couldn't.

"Huh, so this is how CatDog feel all the time." Lola.

"Only difference is that they're connected from the waist." said Lincoln.

"Poo Poo." said a voice.

The four siblings turned to see Lily as a troll walking towards them.

"I don't know if I should find this adorable or disturbing." said Lori.

"I found it both." Said Lana.

Some grunting sounds were heard and the group turned to see Luna; who was dressed like a pirate captain, had an eye patch over her left eye, her right hand was replaced by a hook, and her left foot was replaced by a peg leg.

"This is not even right." said Luna.

"Where's the rest of you?" said Lola.

"Don't ask." Said Luna and a Parrot similar to Iago appeared

The parrot squaked.

Then Lynn who was dressed like a stereotype viking and with tons of muscles appeared before lodging an axe to the ground.

"Enough sitting around, lets kill some deadly monsters." said Lynn.

The group then heard some screaming and saw Lucy as a vampire running around as smoke appeared from her body.

"BIG MISTAKE, BIG MISTAKE!" yelled Lucy.

Everyone is shocked to see Lucy.

"Got to remember that vampires should never be in the sunlight." said Lori.

She then looked around.

"Where's Lisa?" She asked.

"Search me." said Luna.

The group walked into the tavern and saw Lisa dressed as an alchemist mixing tons of beverages.

"Nevermind, I found her." said Lori.

Lisa looked around.

She saw her siblings and walked over to them.

"Bout time, I was wondering if anyone would show." said Lisa.

A farting sound was heard.

Leni as an ogre entered the tavern chuckling.

"Better out then in as I always say." said Leni.

"Better in then out for some cases." said Lincoln.

"That actually was a good line in He whole Shrek movie series." Said Lola.

"Even I like that line." Said Lana and looked around. "Where's Luan?"

"I'm down here." Said a voice.

The group looked down and saw Luan was the size of Lucy and looked like a goblin.

"I'm in short supply." Luan said before laughing.

"KILL THAT UNFUNNY GOBLIN!" yelled a tavern patron.

Luan gulped.

"Forget about that, now would somebody mind telling me what is going on here?" said Lori.

Leni nodded.

"I think we all got sucked into the game and we became the characters we chose and we have to stop the boss and defeat him." said Leni causing everyone to look at her. "What ever seen Jumanji?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Yeah that's fair." said the siblings.

Lincoln sighed before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"We should see if Sonic knows about this." said Lincoln.

He held the phone up and Sonic appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Lincoln?" said Sonic.

"Yep, who else?" said Lincoln.

"Why're you calling me?" Sonic said before noticing Sonic's location and becoming shocked and mad, "That better not be one of my enchanted Dungeon's and Dragon's board games."

Lincoln laughed nervously and Sonic groaned.

"LINCOLN!" He shouted.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait a minute, all of your Dungeon's and Dragon's board games are enchanted?" said Lana.

Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah, why else would I keep them in a box labeled keep out?" said Sonic.

"WE THOUGHT THEY WERE COLLECTERS ITEMS!" shouted Lola.

"Can you just help us out?" said Luan.

"Alright, just give me... fifteen minutes." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Fifteen minutes, why?" said Lisa.

Sonic moved his phone away from his face, revealing that Kid Danger was battling an Eggbot.

"That's why." said Sonic.

"Oh." Said the Loud Siblongs.

However Lori's stomach growled.

"Is the food here?" She asked.

Sonic turned the phone back around.

"By the way don't eat the food in the game. It tastes like raw fish." said Sonic, "For now, just take the twenty sided dice that each of you has and try to complete the game."

Lori who is eating a chicken leg became shocked.

"Eh I can live with the teast." She said.

He then became confused.

"What are each of you anyway?" asked Sonic.

Lincoln pulled out a selfie stick and put his phone on it before moving the selfie stick to reveal his family.

Sonic nodded.

"Alright, now each of you will have a little booklet that'll explain all your skills and weakness." said Sonic.

The Loud kids nodded and found the Booklett and the Twins became shocked.

"WE CANT FLY OR BREATH FIRE!" They shouted.

"Ciao." Sonic said before he disappeared from the screen of Lincoln's phone.

A rumbling sound was heard and Lori started puking.

"I should have listened to Sonic." said Lori.

Unknown to them in a evil chamber someone in the shadows was watching them.

"So, there are new players to this game huh?" said the figure.

He chuckled.

"Hopefully they'll give a better fight then that blue hedgehog, all he did was slap me after rolling twenties all the time." said the figure.

He then laughed evily.

"This will be fun." He said.


	3. Hudson is Bounty Hunter

Back in the Game Shakers place; Meek was sitting on a couch with all the shakers.

"Okay, so how will you be able to make our business more interesting?" said Kenzie.

"Well, I'm very smart, athletic, and I've got quite the moxie." said Meek.

The Four kids nodded as Courtney looked at them.

"Seriously aren't they a little young to be running a business?" She asked.

Jaime turned to Courtney.

"The girls made the company during middle school." said Jaime, "Part of a school project, but it became something else."

Hudson looked at them.

"Plus haven't you seen Phineas and Ferb?" He asked.

"Yeah fair enough." said Courtney.

"I'm also quite the fighter." said Meek.

The kids became surprised.

"Really?" said Trip.

Meek nodded.

"Get into a motion capture suit right now, we're hoping to make a fighting game." said Babe.

"Alright." said Meek.

He stood up and walked off.

"So where's the pig guy anyways?" said Hudson.

"Checking out New York." said Rock.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Meek.

He walked into the room revealing he was in a motion capture suit and his muscles were poking out.

The girls became shocked.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." Kenzie and Babe said.

"Whoa." said Trip.

"Dude's bringing it." said Hudson.

Courtney was also staring in shock at Meek.

Jaime noticed it and pulled out a picture of a very ugly and obese man before putting it in front of his girlfriend's face.

Courtney smiled.

"Thanks Jamie." She said.

"Sure thing." said Jaime.

Kenzie opened up her laptop.

"Alright, now start fighting." said Kenzie.

Meek then did some very interesting fighting movements.

Babe is shocked by that.

"Well, I'm over Mason already, this guy is very hot." said Babe.

Kenzie turned to Babe.

"Babe, quiet." said Kenzie.

Babe sighed.

Hudson stood up before walking off.

Jaime and Courtney tossed two plates towards Meek.

Meek stood in place and kicked the plates, breaking them.

"Nice, he could be very useful the next time we make a fighting game." said Trip.

In a bathroom; Hudson was using a urinal before flushing it.

"That felt good." said Hudson.

He walked to a sink and started washing his hands.

He then saw Meek's Bounty Hunter gauntlet on a baby wash station and became confused.

"Huh?" said Hudson.

He picked up the morpher and inspected it.

"What is this thing?" said Hudson.

He put the device on his left arm.

"Neat." he said.

Back in the main room; Meek stopped fighting.

"And we've got everything we need." said Kenzie.

"I hope so." said Meek, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to change back."

He walked off.

Babe smiled.

"I know I'm dating Henry but man Meek is hot." She said.

"There are crimes against nature." said Trip.

Jaime chuckled.

"You should meet his girlfriend." said Jaime.

He and Courtney left the building as Hudson entered the room.

Hey guys, check out this weird looking watch I found." said Hudson.

He flashed his left arm, revealing Meek's morpher.

Babe became confused.

"What is that thing?" said Babe.

"Got me." said Hudson.

He tapped the morpher and the star button popped out.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa." said Trip.

"Should I push it back in?" said Hudson.

"Yeah you should." said Kenzie.

Meek back in his everyday clothes walked into the room.

"Well, having to show off tons of fighting skills sure works up an appetite." said Meek, "Now if only I can find out where I left my special device."

He then saw Hudson about to push the star button, shocking him.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

He pulled out some type of remote and aimed it at Hudson before firing a laser.

But the kid pushed the button and the Bounty Hunter armor started to appear on Hudson, deflecting the laser.

The shakers and Meek became shocked as the armor fully appeared on Hudson.

"I don't-uh." said Babe.

Hudson saw everything and became confused.

"What, is there something on my face?" said Hudson.

Kenzie and Babe looked at each other and and then at Meek.

"I've got nothing." said Meek.

Hudson looked at his hands and became shocked.

"Whoa." said Hudson.

"Okay, how did Hudson change into Bounty Hunter very quickly?" said Trip.

"It all started with that weird wrist like device." said Kenzie, "Which looked like an oversized watch."

"Yeah." Babe said before looking at Meek's remote, "And Meek seemed pretty content with keeping the transformation from happening."

Meek became very shocked.

"Wha." said Meek.

"Whoa man." said Trip.

"I'm Bounty Hunter?" Hudson said happily.

Babe turned to her best friend.

"I'm getting a Déjà vu feeling." She said.

"No, Meek is." said Kenzie.

"And the hot get hotter." said Babe.

"Wha-me? I don't-huh? I'm just confused as everyone else, oh my god, this is-"Meek said before using his remote to zap Babe, Kenzie, and Trip, knocking them both out.

Hudson giggled.

Meek punched Hudson, knocking him out.

"Oh god, oh god, this is such a mess." said Meek.

Jaime and Courtney then walked back in the building.

"The top of the Empire Tower was very beautiful." said Courtney.

"Of course it was." said Jaime.

Meek turned back around and fired a remote laser at Jaime, knocking him out.

Courtney became shocked and turned to Meek angrily.

"Dude." said Courtney.

"Okay, Jaime did not deserve that. At all." said Meek.


	4. Captain Man, Kid Danger and Sonic Gaming

Back in the Dungeon's and Dragon's game; the Louds were walking towards a bridge.

The group stopped and looked downn to see loads of hot lava at the bottom.

Lincoln gulped.

"This won't end well if we make a bad step." said Lincoln.

"Agreed." said Luan.

Then a portal appeared, shocking the group.

Then Sonic, Captain Man, and Kid Danger appeared before the portal disappeared.

Everyone became more shocked.

"IT'S CAPTAIN MAN AND KID DANGER!" yelled Lola.

Captain Man looked around and groaned before turning to Sonic angrily.

"You filthy rat, you told me there'd be hot girls in this game." said Captain Man.

Sonic chuckled.

"Works everytime." said Sonic.

He and Kid Danger fist bumped each other.

Sonic looked at the bridge then back at the Louds.

"Alright, for this thing, you're going to want to have to walk across the bridge, but in order to do that, you're going to have to roll an eleven or more to cross it safely, anything lower will cause you to fall down into the lava." said Sonic.

The Louds became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Lynn.

"Oh and by the way, Lincoln give me back my Corporal Hedgehog action figure." said Sonic.

Lincoln gulped.

"Come on Sonic it's a great toy." He said.

Sonic pulled out an action figure of Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

"This isn't even enough?" said Sonic.

He pushed a button on the figures back.

"Bounty Hunter's here to save the day." the toy said.

"It even has repulsor ray like actions." said Sonic.

He pushed another button on the figures back and the action figures palms glowed.

"Well this is getting boring, I'm going across the bridge." said Kid Danger.

He walked across the bridge.

The Louds became shocked.

"Wait, how did you go across the bridge without rolling any dice?" said Lisa.

Captain Man turned to the group.

"Technically, Kid Danger, Sonic, and I aren't even players in the game." said Captain Man, "I had a friend of mine transport us into this game."

"Let me guess that creepy guy Shwaz who has a sister who looks like a horse?" asked Leni causing everyone to look at her. "I met her at a fashion show once."

"What kind of a fasion show was that?" said Sonic.

"Don't ask." said Leni.

Sonic ran across the bridge.

"Well, guess we should roll our dices." said Lincoln.

He pulled out an orange 20 sided dice and rolled it before it landed on 14.

Lincoln smiled.

"That was easy." said Lincoln.

He walked across the bridge.

Lori scoffed.

"Anyone can roll anything over eleven." said Lori.

She then rolled a turquoise 20 sided dice and it landed on ten.

Lori became shocked.

"Yikes." said Lori.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you make it all the way across with no complications." said Captain Man.

Lori gulped before she began walking across the bridge with Captain Man behind her.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." said Lori.

She then toon one step and a plank on the bridge broke, causing Lori to look down and become shocked.

"CAPTAIN MAN, I'M LOOKING DOWN!" yelled Lori.

She then began screaming hysterically and turned around.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" yelled Lori.

Captain Man groaned.

"We're already halfway there." said Captain Man.

Lori tried to move past Captain Man.

"No, you got to let me off, this is to much for me, I can't do it." said Lori.

Captain Man groaned.

"Alright, let's dance." said Captain Man.

He jerked the bridge very hard, making it shake a bit.

Lori screamed.

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Lori.

Captain Man did some thinking and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, do what? Oh-"Captain Man said before jerking the bridge again, "This?"

"Yes that." said Lori.

"Yes, do it? Okay." said Captain Man.

He kept on jerking the bridge back and forth as Lori was shrieking.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT, YOU'RE JUST DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" Lori screamed.

"As long as this'll get us to complete the game quickly, I'm alright with this." said Captain Man.

Sonic and Kid Danger fist bumped each other.

The hedgehog then pulled out a Dairy Queen chili cheese dog before he began eating it.

Lincoln turned to him confused.

Sonic noticed it.

"I did say the food here tastes like raw fish." said Sonic.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Unknown to them in the Chamber the Mystery guy saw this and growled.

"So that Hedgehog is here. Well I'll show him." He said. "GO MY MINIONS ANS TAKE THAT HEDGEHOG AND THOSE TWO INTEUDERS HOSTAGE!"

The minions which looked like flying monkeys nodded and flew off.

Back on the bridge; Captian Man continued jerking the bridge back and forth as Lori was screaming and walking backwards with her eyes closed.

"OH GOD, WE'RE GOING TO DIE, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" yelled Lori.

She opened them and saw that she was standing on solid ground.

"Oh." said Lori.

Lola and Lana looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Lily looked up and became shocked.

"POO POO! POO POO!" She shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw the flying monkeys.

"That's something you don't see anything." said Luna.

"It's Shen Zan's minions." said Sonic.

"You sure, because they look more like flying monkeys." said Leni.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Wizard of Oz." said Leni.

"Good point." Said Lincoln.

However the Winged Monkeys grabbed Sonic, Captain Man and Kid Danger and they all flew off but one hits a tree and fell out cold.

"Hey, you can't do this to me, I'm Captain Man." said Captain Man.

"Yeah and these monkey's are really James Marsden who by the way was cast in a role in my upcoming movie." said Sonic.

"Yeah yeah." Said one of the Monkey who sounds like Adam Sandler "If I had a dollar every time I heard that I'd be a rich monkey."

The Louds became shocked.

"Well that's just great, there goes the only person who could have helped us complete the game." said Lori.

"I know." said Lincoln. "We need help."

Lisa nodded and turned to the Out cold Monkey.

"Maybe he can help." she said.

"Yeah like the Nice winged Monkey." Said Leni causing everyone to look at her. "Haven't any of you seen Oz The Great and Powerful?'

"Yeah fair enough." said Lucy.

The siblings approached the monkey who groaned awake.

"Oh god, that's the last time I drink a banana beer before flying." the monkey said sounding like John Goodman.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa That Monkey sounds like Roseanne's husband." Said Lynn Jr.

The monkey turned to the group confused.

"Who are you?" said the monkey.

Lincoln smiled.

"Oh good, we've got someone who can help us out." said Lincoln.

"Eh no." said the monkey.

The Louds became shocked.

"Huh?" said Lola.

"Yeah, I'm under an oath to forever serve my master, that includes not telling players where he's residing in, there's nothing you can do to get me to talk." said the monkey.

Later; the monkey was screaming in shock at a very shocking sight.

The sight was tons of banana's caught on fire.

Lincoln smiled.

"Help us and we won't burn anymore Bananas." Lincoln said.

"OK I WILL HELP!" He shouted. "But who are you all anyway? And I mean your names."

"This is going to take a while." said Lisa.

With the other monkey's; they landed at a castle similar to the Emerald City Castle.

Sonic, Captain Man and Kid Danger saw the Castle and became shocked.

"What a castle." said Captain Man.

"I know." said Sonic.

The group heard laughing and saw the shadowy figure laughing.

"This day just got better and better." said the figure.

Sonic became mad.

"Shen Zan." said Sonic.

"Who?" asked The two heroes.

Sonic turned to the two.

"Shen Zan, the main villain of this board game." said Sonic.

"Eureka you filthy rat." said Shen Zan, "Take these three to the dungeon."

The monkeys dragged the three off.

Later; Sonic was lying down on a bed looking at the ceiling as Captain Man and Kid Danger were sitting on the ground.

"Great, we're trapped in an actual dungeon in a Dungeon's and Dragon board game, now what?" said Kid Danger.

"I know what to do." said Captain Man.

He unzipped his outfit and pulled out a picture of Henry Hart's mom and looked at it.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" said Captain Man.

Kid Danger groaned.

"That's my mother dude." said Kid Danger.

"Get used to it Henry, if your parents get divorced and your boss marries your mother, you'll have to call Captain Man daddy." said Sonic.

"That's a nightmare I don't want to become a reality." said Kid Danger.


	5. Secret's Out

Back at the Game Shakers place; Wart and Rock were now at the building while looking at a very shocked Meek.

"Okay, from the top, explain again what all happened, but very calmly." said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"Well, after my demonstration, the Hudson kid apparently found my morpher and put it on and turned into me, then the Kenzie girl figured out I'm Bounty Hunter, and then I just started freaking out and zapped everyone, but punched Hudson across the face, knocking him out." said Meek, "And then I zapped Jaime."

Jaime groaned and woke up before standing up.

"What happened?" said Jaime.

Meek shrieked before zapping Jaime with another remote laser, knocking him out.

His friends glared at him

"Dude seriously?" said Wart.

"I'm freaking out right now." said Meek.

Barney the Dinosaur entered the building.

"Is there a worry some person in need of help?" said Barney.

Meek shrieked before zapping the dinosaur with his remote, knocking the dino out.

Everyone became shocked.

Courtney placed a finger on the dinosaur's neck and groaned.

"Crap he still has a pulse." said Courtney.

Everyone grumbled.

"Anyway, what am I to do?" asked Meek.

Hudson groaned and stood up.

"What's going on?" said Hudson.

Meek shrieked and zapped Hudson, knocking him out.

"WILL SOMEONE TAKE THAT TRIGGER HAPPY MEERKAT'S REMOTE AWAY FROM HIM!?" yelled Wart.

Courtney did and she huffed.

"We really need to take care of this." said Courtney.

Meek did some thinking.

"I may have an idea." said Meek.

Later; all the Game Shakers were in sleeping bags.

Everyone became confused.

"This is the best idea you've got?" said Wart.

"Yeah, they'll wake up and think they were having an indoor campout inside Game Shakers and will think that I wasn't around." said Meek.

He walked over to Hudson and pulled out the gauntlet arm.

"Power down." said Meek.

The armor disappeared and Meek removed the gauntlet.

"Now lets get out of here." said Meek.

The group walked off.

Courtney returned and picked up Jaime before walking off again.

Later; the group walked into Meek's private jet.

"Okay, now what?" said Wart.

"Now we have Rock dress up like Bounty Hunter to throw off the shakers by having him rescue me so that my secret will be safe." said Meek.

Rock became confused.

"And that's supposed to work?" said Rock.

"Of course it wi-"Meek said before turning around and screaming in shock.

The others turned to where Meek was looking and screamed as well.

They saw the Game Shakers who were awake and glaring at them.

"How did you beat us here and regain consiousness so quickly?" said Meek.

"MY DADS GOT A DANG HELLICOPTER!" yelled Trip.

Meek nodded.

"Okay, but how did you wake up so quickly?" said Meek.

"Some idiot sprayed Sniff-a-licious in the bathroom." said Kenzie.

Everyone glared at Wart who was holding a bottle of said stuff.

He noticed everyone's glaring.

"What, I was curious about how it really smelled." said Wart.

"And?" said Rock.

Wart giggled.

"It smells like ass." said Wart.

He sprayed some of the perfume on Jaime who woke up coughing.

"Jesus, it smells like the mens locker room at the YMCA after cheerleader tryouts." said Jaime.

"Yeah it's bad." said Meek.

"Start talking." said Babe.

Meek started sweating nervously before becoming shocked.

"My parents died when I was four and I spent a year in an orphanage where I was adopted by a bounty hunter who abandoned me on a moon when I was eleven years old and was found by people who would become my new friends and took on the mantle of a crime fighter called Bounty Hunter before disappearing on Mobius for three weeks and returning with a new outfit and stayed on Earth and I'm actually here to keep my arch nemesis from murdering someone." Meek said very quickly.

He started panting from exhaustian.

Courtney pulled out a stop watch and looked at it.

"Wow, fifteen seconds for the whole story. A new record." said Courtney.

Everyone nodded.

"By the way, why does that one meerkat keep his left eye covered with his hair, is he emo?" said Hudson.

Rock placed a hand over the hair covering his eye.

"You don't want to know." said Rock.

"Actually I do." said Hudson.

"Alright, but I don't want to tell you." said Rock.

Everyone groaned.

"Typical, and I don't know why he keeps his left eye covered." said Meek.

"Why not just wear an eyepatch instead of going emo?" said Trip.

Rock spits on Trip's eye.

"Rude." said Trip.

"Wait, who's the guy you're after?" said Kenzie.

"He calls himself Swiss Army, he's an interdimensional contract assassin who specializes in killing anyone from alien worlds, alternate dimensions, here, you name it. No matter how many times he's done in, he always manages to come back to life. Just recently I had him sent to the Phantom Zone, but he somehow managed to escape." said Meek.

Babe is shocked.

"Seriously this is familiar." She said.

The others became shocked.

"Whoa, you know Superman?" said Hudson.

"Yeah pretty much." said Meek.

"How about Sonic?" asked Babe.

"Him as well." Said Meek

Babe smiled.

"Cool." she said.

"Even Batman, and he is one great hero." said Meek.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Gotham City; the Batmobile was following an armored truck.

The back of the truck opened up and a guy with an RPG fired a round at the vehicle, destroying it.

But then Batman emerged from the explosion riding the Batcycle.

"I'm Batman." said Batman.

The guy fired another RPG round at Batman before the rocket propelled grenade exploded.

But Batman emerged from the explosion riding a scooter.

"Batman returns." said Batman.

The man fired another round at Batman before exploding.

But Batman then emerged from the explosion on roller skates.

"Batman forever." said Batman.

"Oh come on." said the guy.

He fired another round at Batman before he was engulfed in an explosion.

But Batman emerged from the explosion on a skateboard.

"The dark knight rises." said Batman.

The man was about to load another rocket in his RPG, but was stopped by another crook.

"Dude, just stop wasting ammo. There's no stopping Batman." said the second crook.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"No matter what you throw at him, the caped crusader always finds some way out of the predicament he's in." said Meek.

"Eh, I think Superman is better." Said Hudson.

"Yep is he and Wonder Woman are perfect for each other." Said Kenzie.

"Eh." said Meek.

A beeping sound was heard and Rock pulled out an iPad and looked at the screen before becoming shocked.

"I just found out who Swiss Army will be killing." said Rock.

The others became confused.

"Who?" said Babe.

Rock turned the iPad around, revealing a picture of Double G chilling in a jacuzzi with two girls.

Trip became shocked.

"My dad?" said Trip.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said Babe.

Everyone looked at her.

"Remember what?" said Kenzie.

"Why this all seems very familiar. We went through the same thing with Kid Danger." said Babe.

Kenzie, Trip and Hudson nodded.

"Oh you mean that Henry Hart kid?" said Meek.

The shakers became shocked.

"That's right, I know." said Meek, "My friend Sonic was one of the first one's to find out."

Babe is mad.

"I'm gonna have a serious talk to Henry." She muttered.

"It was before he even met you." said Meek.

"So what?" Babe asked.

"Good point." Said Meek.

"He's on the move." said Rock.

"We'd better get moving." said Jaime.

"Good call." said Courtney.

The group started to walk off, but were stopped by Trip.

"Please, let us help." said Trip, "My dad is in danger for a second time."

Meek did some thinking.

"Well you had experience in this." He said. "Ok."


	6. Escaping the Game

Back in the Dungeon's and Dragon's game; the flying monkey lead the Louds to Shen Zan's castle.

"Here we are, Shen Zan's castle." said the monkey.

The Loud Kids are shocked.

"Whoa." Said Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy & Lily.

"Looks like the Emerald City." said Leni.

"Wizard of Oz." the other Louds said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to my old job, as a male model for underwear products." said the monkey.

Leni turned to the Monkey.

"Good luck." She said and hugged him. "And I hope you do great at that job."

The Monkey became shocked by that and cried.

"This is the first time I've been shown any kindness." said the monkey.

The two stopped hugging and the monkey walked off.

He stopped and looked at Leni and her sisters and brother and smiled.

"I hope they save their friends." He said.

He continued walking off.

"Onward." said Lincoln.

The siblings marched to the castle.

In the dungeon; Sonic and Kid Danger were playing cards.

"Got any fours?" said Sonic.

Henry sighed.

He gave Sonic a four of clubs.

Sonic chuckled.

"Chump." said Sonic.

Then one of the flying monkeys appeared with tons of food before placing it in the dungeon and walking off.

Captain Man saw the food and smiled.

"Finally, food." said Captain Man.

He walked over to the food, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Don't." said Sonic.

Captain Man became confused.

"Why?" said Captain Man.

"The food in this game tastes like raw fish." said Sonic.

Captain Man scoffed.

"As if." said Captain Man.

He picked up a chicken leg and ate it, but coughed it up.

"I'm okay." said Captain Man.

"Yeah I don't think indestructability works that way as well." said Sonic.

"He managed to get infected with a freakish disease despite never ever being sick all his life." said Kid Danger.

Sonic became shocked.

Just then laughter is heard and Sonic and his friends turned and saw who was coming.

They saw Shen Zan walking.

"I knew this would be torture, feeding someone food that tastes like raw fish in this game." said Shen Zan.

"Why do t you step into the light you jerk." Said Henry.

Shen Zan did some thinking.

"Nope." Shen Zan walked off.

Henry groaned.

"Relax, at least you didn't try to find a winning anything." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was holding a painting of the Mona Lisa close to a woman who looked like the live action film version of Wonder Woman.

"That's no winning painting." said the woman.

Sonic groaned.

The woman turned around and became shocked.

"That's the winning painting." said the woman.

She smiled.

"Welcome to the Louvre." said the woman.

The painting was of the word Winner and Lana was holding it smiling.

Sonic noticed it.

"Okay, how is that a winning painting?" said Sonic, "It's just the word winner painted on a canvas."

"How do you think I managed to join the pit crew of a race car driver?" said Lana.

Sonic chuckled.

"Okay fair enough." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

A knocking sound was heard at the castle entrance.

"SOMEONE GET THAT!" yelled a voice.

A flying monkey walked to the door and opened it up, revealing the Louds dressed up like cleaners.

"Castle cleaners." said Lincoln.

The Monkey nodded.

"Oh good, you're here." said the monkey.

The group walked into the castle.

"Now where do you want to start?" said the monkey.

The Louds removed their clothes, revealing they were in their avatar outfits, save for Lincoln who was in his underwear.

Everyone noticed it.

"Dude, wardrobe malfunction." said Lynn.

Lincoln saw this and used his magic to become his Avatar form.

"There we go." said Lincoln.

He turned to the monkey.

"The kings room." said Lincoln.

The Monkey laughed.

"Ain't no way you'll get me to talk." said the monkey.

Later; the group walked into a room that Shen Zan was in.

He noticed everyone and became shocked.

"Why would you let these people in here?" said Shen Zan.

"They were burning banana's." said the monkey.

Shen Zan growled and used a energy blast and destroyed the Monkey.

"You're fired." said Shen Zan.

Everyone became shocked.

"Boy is he strict." said Lori.

"So your the intruders who entered my world huh?" asked Shen Zar.

"That's right so why don't you come out of the shadows and we can see who we're fighting." Said Luan.

"YEAH!" Her siblings shouted

"Very well." He said and stepped out of the shadows.

It was a being who looked like Frieza, but with gold skin, the purple parts being blue, and dragon wings holding a trident.

The aloud Kids are shocked.

"Surprise?" asked the Villain. "Because that will be the last surprise you'll get."

He shoots lazers from his horns and the Loud Kids Dodged.

Shen became shocked.

"What?" said Shen.

Lola and Lana were about to breath fire but all came out was smoke.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Lola.

"This sucks." said Lana.

Lisa was mixing tons of potions while looking at a book.

"Okay, there's got to be a very deadly potion I can make." said Lisa.

She then smirked.

"Here we go." said Lisa.

She tossed one of her formula's at some monkeys before it exploded.

The Monkies are now in Dresses, wigs and make up and three of the Monkeys freaked out and ran off while one smirked and walked away all lady like.

Lisa chuckled.

"To easy." said Lisa.

Lori was sword fighting with tons of monkey's who had banana shapped swords.

"TAKE THIS MONKEY BREATH!" shouted Lory and slashed the Monkies.

The Fur on the Monkies fell off to reveal they are all wearing boxers.

Luna was shooting tons of monkey's with a pistol.

She chuckled.

"If only Meek could see me now." said Luna.

She did some thinking and pulled out her phone and a selfie stick before putting the phone on the stick and taking pictures of herself.

The Monkies are confused.

Luna stopped talking selfies and put the stuff away before she resumed shooting the monkeys.

With Lynn Jr she was punching the Winged Primapes.

"Get a load of this." said Lynn.

She pulled out a hammer and whacked tons of monkeys across the faces.

They all fainted.

Lily was burping out tons of green smoke clouds.

The Winged Monkies sniffed it and all flew away screaming.

One monkey backed into a wall and turned around in shock.

The monkey sighed in relief as Lucy appeared behind it.

"Boo." said Lucy.

The monkey shreiked before Lucy started hypnotizing the monkey with a chain clock.

"You are getting very sleepy." She said.

The Monkey is now hypnotized.

"When I snap my fingers, you will turn against your allies and kill them." said Lucy.

She snapped her fingers.

The monkey did just that and punched and kicked his allies.

Luan was bashing some monkeys together.

One who is dressed as a Samurai pulled out a Katana and flew at Luan.

"TAKE THIS HUMAN!" He shouted.

However Luan heard him and kicked the Monkey sending him into the Moat.

The monkey became shocked.

"Moat water, my one and only weakness." said the monkey.

He turned to the readers.

"Besides my love for banana's of course." said the monkey.

But then a gator appeared and ate the monkey.

"Taste Like Chicken." saod the Gator and tapped danced away.

Leni was sitting on tons of monkeys.

She smiled.

"Take this." She said and farted causing the Monkys to run away from Leni.

Lincoln was currently battling Shen Zan.

The albino boy held the staff up and fired some energy at the evil king.

However the Evil King smirked and shot lightning from his trident at Lincoln.

"Give it up boy you and those meddling Kids will never stop me." Said Shen Zan and fired an energy blast at Lincoln who dodged it. "Besides my minions are overpowering your family and soon they will be my prisoners."

Lincoln however looked and saw the Monkies overpowering his siblings and sighed.

"Well Zan I want to make a deal. Let my siblings, my friend Sonic, Captain Man and Kid Danger go and you can keep me prisoner instead." Said Lincoln.

Shen Zan became shocked.

"You would risk your life to save your friends and siblings?" He asked and smirked, "Well since I'm in a good mood today deal."

The Loud sisters stopped fighting the monkeys and turned to Lincoln in shock.

"Say what now?" said Lori.

"WHAT!" shouted Leni

"He' Doing what now?" asked Luan

"Huh?" Luna

"Whats Happening?" asked Lynn Jr

"Is he crazy?" asked Lola

"Hes's gotta be kidding." said Lana

"Is our brother crazy?" asked Lisa

"Lincon?" asked Lucy

"Poo Poo?" asked Lily.

Shen Zan laughed.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." said Shen Zan.

Later; everyone minus Lincoln was returned to the game room where Schwoz was eating a huge bowl of worms.

"So, how'd it go?" said Schwoz.

Everyone glared at the Bald Midget and Lori took the worms and dumped it on his head.

"That bad." said Schwoz.

"Our brother sold his soul for our freedom." said Luan.

Captain Man chuckled.

"That was a very stupid move on his part." said Captain Man, "Must be why the middle child is always the idiot."

Lori grabbed a pool stick and jabbed it in Captain Man's groin.

The indestructible man groaned in pain.

"I deserved that." Said Captain Man and he transformed back into Ray.

"No duh." said Sonic.

Kid Danger placed a gumball in his mouth before chewing it and blowing a bubble and turning back into Henry Hart.

The Loud Kids sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah." said Lola.

"I've got nothing." said Henry.

Everyone stared at Henry as cricket sounds were heard.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Lynn.

"I know what we should do, we should set this game on fire." said Sonic.

Everyone stared at Sonic angrily.

"As soon as we find a way to get Lincoln out of it." said Sonic.

Luna pulled out her phone and started texting.


	7. Foiled Assassination Attempt

At some type of building; a ton of people were in line to see the Double G concert.

"Oh man I love Double G." said a Fan Girl.

"Same here." said a fan boy.

Then Wart started pushing through.

"Scuse me, coming through." said Wart.

Everyone looked at the Pig.

"Rude." said the fan girl.

"I've got important business." said Wart.

The Fan Girl snorted.

In the building; Meek and Rock were dressed up in futuristic like clothing and standing on stage.

"I feel great." Said Meek.

"I feel like a space cadet." said Rock.

"Please, you need to sell it if we're to keep Swiss Army from doing Dub in." said Meek.

Rock did some thinking.

"Right, but how?" said Rock.

"Get into the beat." said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it before music started playing.

Meek started dancing.

"Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma chameleon." Meek sang.

He turned to Rock and stopped dancing.

"Kind of like that." said Meek.

"Okay." said Rock.

Meek smirked.

"This is easy." said Meek.

In the back of the building; Jaime and Courtney who were in their heroic identities, but without their masks walked towards a door, but were stopped by a guard.

"Backup dancers only." said the guard.

"We are backup dancers." said Jaime.

The guard became confused.

"Really?" said the guard.

"Yeah, I found this Stargirl outfit which oddly enough fits perfectly." said Courtney.

"And I spent hours working on this costume." said Jaime.

"Couldn't have said days?" Khaji Da said quietly.

Jaime punched his scarab.

"Okay, you can come in." said the bodyguard.

Jaime and Courtney walked into the building.

"That was easy." said Courtney.

"Yep." said Jaime.

Back on the stage; Meek's phone rang and he took it out and saw a photo of Luna as a pirate and is shocked.

"Huh?" said Meek.

He started slidding through the photos and saw all the photo's of Luna as a pirate.

"That's weird." said Meek.

He then saw flying Monkies in the background.

"Very weird." said Meek.

He then saw a text saying 'Lincoln trapped himself in an enchanted board game and we'll need your help to get him out of it'.

Meek sighed and texted 'I'm still busy trying to stop Swiss Army'.

Another text appeared saying 'Don't you have anyone else who can stop him?'

Meek texted back, 'Yeah, I've got Rock, Wart, Jaime, and Courtney.'

Another text appeared and said 'So when does Double G's show start?"

Meek looked around and saw Double G.

"Um Double G I have a question when does your show start?" asked Meek.

"In 3 Hours I was thinking of having entertainment before my show and have your friends and the Game Shakers fill those spots." He said, "Why?"

"Just curious." said Meek.

Dub did some thinking.

"Good enough." said Dub.

He then walked off.

"DUB WAIT!" shouted Meek.

Dub came back.

"Can you tell my friends I'll be back I have to help someone and think I can bring them here?" asked Meek.

Dub smiled.

"Of course and I understand." He said and walked off.

Meek pulled out his phone and texted 'I'll be there in fifteen minutes'.

He put the phone away before walking off.

Double G approached Rock.

"Hey, you's one of those friends of that Meek guy right?" said Dub.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah." said Rock.

"Well he said he's got some stuff to do and will be back in a bit." said Dub.

Rock nodded.

"Alright." said Rock.

Dub walked off as Rock pushed a button on his watch.

"Bad news guys, we're on our own to stop Swiss Army." said Rock.

Everyone groaned.

"I wanted to see him in action." said Babe.

"We all did." said Trip.

"Don't worry, we can still stop the interdimensional assassin on our own." said Rock.

"Not if he grows giant." Said Hudson causing everyone to look st him.

Wart who was in the audience shook his head.

"Someone should put that kid though some seriousy schooling." said Wart.

Unknown to them Swiss Army saw this and smirked.

"Don't worry, someone will." said Swiss Army.

He then turned one of his hands into a sniper rifle before aiming on the stage.

"Time to kill Double G." He said.

Jaime and Courtney walked on stage at the scarab started flashing.

"Swiss Army's here." said Khaji Da.

Jaime and Courtney became shocked.

"What, where?" said Courtney.

"The catwalk." said Khaji Da.

"Got it, time to suit up." said Jaime.

He and Courtney walked back stage and Courtney slipped on her mask while Jaime made his helmet appear.

Rock walked back stage as well and looked at a high tech belt that was around his waist before flipping it, making his Galactic Federation armor appear.

He put his hands close together before his helmet appeared and putting it on his head.

The Game Shakers are shocked.

"Whoa." said Trip.

"That is awesome." said Hudson.

Wart appeared as well as everyone turned to him.

"You've a suit for fighting with?" said Kenzie.

"Nope." Wart said before pulling out his thunder sword, "I just got a really sweet sword."

"Eh you look better if you had a suit." said Hudson.

Wart sighed.

"I know." said Wart.

Swiss Army kept on aiming at the stage until Double G appeared in his cross hairs.

The bot smirked.

"Perfect timing." said Swiss Army.

He fired a round at Double G, but Blue Beetle flew in front of the blast and turned his hands into a shield, blocking the blast.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"What?" said Swiss Army.

Then Rock appeared on the catwalk.

"So you're Swiss Army huh, you seem a lot different then when you were merged with Brainiac." said Rock.

Swiss Army kicked Rock.

"You won't be able to stop me from doing Double G in." said Swiss Army.

"Actually-"Rock said before pulling out some lightsaber like sais and turning them on, before they came out in red and blue each, "I will."

Swiss Army turned his rifle hand into a red lightsaber as well as the other one.

"Bring it." said Swiss Army.

The two started clashing sabers with each other.

"Not bad kid, where did you get your training?" said Swiss Army, "I'm guessing United Galactic Federation."

Rock is shocked.

"How did you?" He asked.

"Those guys arrested me once for a failed attempt at the Grand Councilwoman's life, but the life of one of those agents shouldn't be to hard." said Swiss Army.

He continued clashing weapons with Rock.

Swiss Army then kicked Rock off the catwalk.

"Sucker." said Swiss Army.

But then Blue Beetle appeared with a two sided blue lightsaber out.

Swiss Army is mad.

"You can't stop me." said Swiss Army.

He and BB started clashing weapons with each other.

"THUNDERSWORD, HIYA!" Wart yelled before landing on the catwalk and clashing his thundersword with one of Swiss Army's sabers.

This shocked the many lives villain.

"Seriously?" said Swiss Army.

The two heroes kept on clashing their weapons with Swiss Army.

Stargirl was aiming her staff at the catwalk.

She then blasted some energy at the catwalk, knocking Swiss Army off the catwalk.

Swiss Army groaned and Rock ran to him before clashing his lightsaber Sais with the bots sabers.

"I can take you all on." said Swiss Army.

"Try me." said Rock.

Swiss Army is mad.

"That's the last thing you'll say." said Swiss Army.

He tried to slash at Rock, but the meerkat jumped out of the way.

"Nice try Braniac." He said.

Blue Beetle then sliced off one of Swiss Army's arms.

The cyborg screamed in pain.

Wart tackled Swiss Army very hard, sending him crashing out of the building.

Swiss Army is mad.

"How dare you." said Swiss Army.

He slashed at Wart, but the warthog dodged the attack.

Swiss Army slashed at Wart again, but Rock sliced the other arm off.

"Oh come on." said Swiss Army.

He started kicking at the group.

Stargirl aimed her cosmic staff at Swiss Army, but the bot kicked it out of her hands far away.

"Ha ha." said Swiss Army.

The cosmic staff landed close to the Game Shakers.

Kenzie picked it up and aimed it at Swiss Army.

"Mind the recoil." said Stargirl.

Kenzie scoffed.

"It can't be that bad." said Kenzie.

She fired some energy, but was sent flying into a fire hydrant.

The energy missed Swiss Army.

"HA YOU MISSED!" He shouted.

But the shakers all grabbed hold of the staff and fired another round at Swiss Army without any recoil.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Swiss Army.

He then became mad.

"You're mean." said Swiss Army.

"So are you." said Trip.

The shakers fired some more energy at Swiss Army.

"YAAAAAAA!" shouted Swiss Army and growled. "That's it I'll just have to grow giant."

He opened his chest and pushed some buttons before growing giant.

Everyone looked up in shock.

"Where's a bathroom when you need one?" said Hudson.

Everyone looked at him.

"You've got some problems." said Babe.


	8. Freeing Lincoln and Stopping Swiss Army

Back at the mansion; the Louds, Sonic, Henry, Ray Manchester, and Schwoz were sitting around when Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor appeared with Milo Murphy.

"Here I am." said Meek.

Everyone looked at the two.

"Finally." Lori said before becoming confused, "Why's the bad luck charm here with you?"

"I made a quick stop to Danville." said Meek.

"Yeah, he said he needed my help for some reason." said Milo.

"And you didn't ask him why?" said Ray.

"I try not to ask to much." saod Milo.

"WHATS GOING ON!" a Voice shouted.

Everyone turned and saw Lynn Sr and Rita.

"Eh, nothing to worry about." said Schwoz.

He then took out a cannon and fired a laser at Meek and Milo, transporting them into the game.

"Everything's fine." said Henry.

Then Meek returned with Lincoln, but not Milo.

"Lincoln found an enchanted board game and wound up getting trapped in it with the siblings, but then Lincoln wound up working out a deal with the main villain to stay in the game in exchange for the freedom of everyone else, and I was called to fix the problem and wound up exchanging Lincoln for someone else's life." said Meek.

Sonic ran out of the room.

"I really need to burn that game." He muttered.

"You wound up playing a dangerous game and got trapped in it?" said Rita.

"Just for the record, I was in New York City when this was happening." said Meek.

Lincoln glared at Meek.

"I had a plan you know." He said.

"Same here, and it didn't involve trying to destroy that guys castle with magic." said Meek.

Lincoln became confused.

"What did it involve?" said Lincoln.

Then Melissa, Zack, and Sara appeared and they were angry.

"Alright, where's Milo?" said Zack.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Meek.

Then Shen Zan appeared holding Milo.

"Here, take him back." Shen said before setting Milo on the ground, "I only had him for thirty seconds, and already my troops betrayed me, and my castle crumbled down to the ground."

Everyone is shocked.

"Wait, you're just giving him back like that?" said Sara.

"Of course, I don't want to have a cursed child stuck with me for life. He's your problem now." said Shen Zan.

He then disappeared into the game.

In his game his Castle and troops are back and he smirked.

"Now that's better." He said.

Back outside the game; a beeping sound was heard and Meek pulled out his phone and saw a video of a giant Swiss Army destroying New York.

"Oh great, I'm gone for nearly twenty minutes and already Swiss Army is giant." said Meek.

He then pulled out an RPG with a computer on it.

"Fortunatly I brought this long distance missle launcher." said Meek.

He typed in some coordinates before aiming out the window.

"Lincoln, care to do the honors? I already took away your chance of finishing a gaame away, might as well give you the oportunity to see what it'll be like to kill Swiss Army." said Meek.

Lincoln smiled.

"Sure but I saw the game villain rebuild his forces and lair." He said.

Meek took the trigger and moved it close to Lincoln who grabbed it and squeezed it.

The rocket then flew off.

In New York; Swiss Army was walking towards the Statue of Liberty.

"Hey baby, prepare to get some sweet loving from a deadly assassin." said Swiss Army.

But the missile hit him in the robotic eye.

He became confused and grabbed it before seeing it beep fast.

He then became shocked and covered his face.

The beeping stopped.

Swiss Army looked at the missile and sighed in relief.

"That was..." He said but the missile exploded, killing him.

Meek and Lincoln saw everything on the camera.

"We got him." said Meek, "Now who wants to see Double G live?"

Everyone cheered and started to walk off, but Milo was stopped by Sonic.

"Hold on, do me a favor." said Sonic.

Milo became confused.

"What?" said Milo.

Sonic gave Milo the enchanted Dungeons and Dragon's game the Louds were playing.

"Hold this." said Sonic.

Milo grabbed the board and it caught on fire before turning into ash.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

Lincoln sighed.

"I suppose I should give you your Corporal Hedgehog action figure back." said Lincoln.

He held said toy in front of Sonic.

But the hedgehog pushed the toy back to Lincoln.

Lincoln is shocked.

"Keep it, you've been through a lot." said Sonic.

Lincoln smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Besides I barley play with him anymore." Said Sonic. "So what was that plan you wanted to use?"

"Simple, I was going to slam the staff to the ground and destroy the place with Shen Zan to the ground." said Lincoln.

"And yet, Milo managed to pull that off and get his troops to briefly betray him in only thirty seconds." said Sonic.

Lincoln is mad.

"Uncool." said Lincoln.

He left the room.

Sonic pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

A split screen appeared and Ray was on the other line.

"Hello?" said Ray.

"Hey Ray, want to come over to my home and play some Dungeon's and Dragon's with me?" said Sonic.

Ray smirked.

"Sure." saod Ray.

However unknown to them Shen Zan saw this and growled.

"BAH I'm gonna forget about getting revenge on Sonic. From now on I'll focus getting rid of the Loud Kids and everyone they care about." Said Shen Zan and laugh evily.

But then he saw Rayman who was entering the gameroom about to step on him before he began screaming.

Ray then stepped on Shen Zan.

"Ow." said Shen Zan.

"Okay, what do you got?" said Ray.

"A lot." said Sonic.


End file.
